According To Plan
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Two snooty, stuck up wolves wish for everything to go according to plan for their daughter.
1. Grocery Shopping

Wayne had dropped Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch in Jasper Park to pick up Saul and Claudette. They wanted to see adventure too and since they were old enough they let them.

But they hit a little snag. The TARDIS ran out of fuel. They then stopped at a time station. It worked more like a gas station, but this was for those who had time machines.

Everyone except Wayne was in the store that the station had getting supplies. Kate was the one doing all the work as no one else helped her. Because of course, the woman had to do the shopping.

"Mom, we need OJ!" Claudette yelled.

"Ok…" Kate said as she put the OJ in the cart.

"Can you get those Flintstones chewable morphine?" Saul asked.

"There's no such thing!" Kate retorted.

"Kate… a bee flew past my ear! I need you to pat my head!" Humphrey whined.

"Oh Humphrey, grow up!" Kate said as she put more stuff in the cart.

"And I want a bottle of bourbon." Hutch said to Kate.

"Hutch, its 6:00 A.M. You can't be serious…"

"I know what time it is! I'm thirsty!" Hutch said whining.

Kate then made it to the counter where a human with a green shirt and a fry master hat rung up the items.

"And a bottle of aspirin…" Kate told the man, rubbing her head. She was tired.

"Twenty-four dollars."

"For this?!" She yelled.

"I reduced the price because an escaped mental patient tampered with the bottle."

Kate paid for the items with the credit card that Wayne gave her and the gang left the store. They entered the TARDIS where they saw Wayne.

"Alright. Put that in the back and let's go. Where do you want to go kids?" Wayne asked Saul and Claudette.

"I don't know. We've never time traveled in a time machine like this. What's the best place you know?" Claudette asked him.

"Well…" Wayne pushed a few buttons and pulled turned a dial. "I know this great place where everything is black and white. That might be cool."

"Let's go then!" Saul said happily. Wayne pulled a lever and they were off.

Saul and Claudette held on as they weren't used to this kind of travel. But the place they were going to wasn't really a nice place.

Well, it was nice, but there are two people, or at least in this case, wolves, who weren't that nice.

In fact, they are stuck-up, snooty, and downright horrible parents.


	2. Town of Shallow Falls

The TARDIS landed in the quaint little town of Shallow Falls. The TARDIS changed color as it landed in this town. It went from blue to black and white.

"Ok, now when we leave, we'll change colors. So I don't want to hear you whine about it." Wayne said as he opened the door.

He stepped out the TARDIS and so did everyone else. They automatically changed from their normal colors to black and white. Everyone walked through the town and saw it was inhabited by wolves.

These wolves were wearing Victorian clothing, bow ties, and top hats. It was a nice little town where the best of people came out and…

"Sit up straight you ninny!" A female wolf had said to her daughter. Well, almost quaint.

"You think you'll marry Victor looking like this?" The male wolf has said.

"I'm sorry Father, Mother…" The little cub had said whimpering. The little cub wore a corset laced with black lace and an old Victorian style dress. She also wore a wig, eyeliner, and lipstick.

Every wolf had a pale white face as that was their makeup. The male wolf who questioned the cub wore a business suit with a top hat and had a cigar in his mouth along with a monocle.

The female wolf wore the same thing as the cub but with a mole near her mouth. They walked past the gang as they saw the two pressured the little cub.

"Hey, leave her alone…" Humphrey said as they passed by. The two stopped dead in their tracks.

The two turned and looked at Humphrey in disgust. They spat on the floor as they said this. "You think you know how to raise a daughter?" The male said.

"Yes. In fact, mine is right here. And she is behaved." Humphrey said motioning towards Claudette.

The little cub looked up in excitement as she saw another girl. She tried to walk up to her, but a sudden pain went down her back. She was being electrocuted!

But by who? Well, it was by the father who had a Taser in his paw that he jammed in his daughter's back. Everyone was startled by this as the girl fell to the floor. Wayne went up to her and took her pulse.

"Why would you do that?!" Wayne yelled in anger.

"She's our daughter. Come on Victoria. Get up…" Victoria, the little cub, got up with a grunt as she cracked her back.

"Yes… Father…" She groaned as she then walked with her parents.

"Now hold on! You can't just leave!" Wayne said as he stopped them. They turned.

"Why not?" The male said.

"You can't just shock your own daughter. It's inhumane."

"She has to be a proper lady before she can marry Victor Van Dort, the wealthiest man in all of England."

"That doesn't give you the right to shock her."

"And who are you?" The female asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is John Smith. And these are my collogues, Sir Humphrey of the TARDIS, Sir Hutch of Jasper, Madam Kate, and their two wonderful cubs Saul and Claudette."

"Mm…" The man said. "I'm Mr. Everglot. And this is my wife Mrs. Everglot. Maybe you can redeem yourself Mr. Smith by having tea with us?"

"I would love to."


	3. Don't You Dare

The gang walked in the mansion that the Everglot's stayed in. they saw a staircase that led upstairs and many marble columns. They also saw picture of many wolves in Victorian clothing.

"So, are you a man of God, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Everglot asked.

"I'm more of a man of science." He replied. He only got an "Mm" from him.

"Here is where we'll be having tea." He motioned towards the kitchen. "Let the little ones play with each other."

"I'm not little. I'm 16…" Saul said. The adults left to the kitchen and the three were left to talk.

"So, Victoria, is it?" She nodded. "What do you do for fun?"

"My father doesn't let me have fun. He says it's improper for a young lady."

"Oh, save me your cock and bull story. You must like something." She looked around and saw a piano. "Do you play?"

"Yes, but not in public…" She said shyly.

"Come on. I bet you're good." Claudette said with a hint of reassurance.

"Well ok…" She went to the piano and started to play. She was amazing at it! The way she hit those notes was exquisite.

As she was playing, a shattering noise was heard. They turned to see that Mr. Everglot had dropped his tea.

"You little…" He then started to march over to Victoria's area.

"No, no Father! Don't!" It was too late. He raised his paw and smacked her in the face. She fell down and started to cry. This was when everyone started to come in.

"I heard a smack! What is it?" Wayne asked. He looked and saw that Victoria was on the floor crying.

"That will teach you to play like some kind of hussy. And this one is for doing it behind my back."

He raised his paw to smack her again, but it was stopped midway when another paw came in and stopped it.

It was Wayne's paw. "Don't you dare…"

"Unhand me!" He tried to fight. Wayne slipped and Mr. Everglot almost slapped his daughter but stopped as Claudette ran in front of her.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled.

"No!" Claudette said as she shook her head.

"Then I guess I'll just have to use this…" He pulled out his Taser and pointed it at Claudette.

Humphrey then ran in and tackled him to the ground. Wayne then took the Taser out of his paw and threw it away.

Humphrey got off the man and he fixed himself up. He then started to yell.

"I want you out of my place! Out!" Everyone started to leave and left the mansion.

"What now?" Hutch asked.

"Don't worry. We'll stop him."


	4. Mr Smith and The Four Horseman of Death

Victoria was in her room crying and hurting. She was upset that her dad humiliated her in front of all those people.

She was sent to her room without supper. She cried and cried until she had no more tears left. She looked up and out the window. She saw people go on with their routine.

Victoria then heard a whooshing sound behind her. She turned and saw the TARDIS sitting there. The door opened and Wayne stepped out.

"Hi, Victoria…"

"Hello, Mr. Smith…" She replied sadly.

"I want to show you something."

"What, you took a picture of me getting hit?" She asked.

"Just come inside." She sighed as she got up and went into the TARDIS. Her eyes went from half-open to wide open.

The color in her turned from black and white to a wolf with red fur, blue eyes, and a nice, white dress. She looked around at the size of the place. She was astonished.

"It's called the TARDIS. It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. And it can travel in time and space."

"It's…. wow…" She didn't know what to say. "It's bigger on the inside…"

"You bet it is…" Wayne said with a smile. She smiled but then turned to a frown.

"What do you want Victoria?" He asked sweetly.

"Well… I don't want to marry. I just want to be loved by my parents. I don't care to marry a man who is wealthy." She then sighed. Wayne thought of something.

"Why don't you tell your parents that? I'm sure if I talk to them, they would be reasonable…" He said rubbing her back. She smiled.

"I'd like that…" They then hugged.

"Uh, Mr. Smith?" Humphrey started. He turned. "Should we show her?"

"Oh yes…" He then pushed buttons, hit the console with his paw and turned a dial.

The machine then traveled to the downstairs hall of the cub's mansion. The father and mother saw this humongous machine and backed away in fear.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Mr. Everglot yelled.

"Maybe it's the four horseman of death!" Mrs. Everglot yelled back.

The door opened and saw it was Wayne in color and they were confused by his sudden appearance. But they wanted to know what they were doing.

"What are you doing?! You can't park that monstrosity here!"

"Listen to me!" He yelled getting out of the TARDIS. He turned black and white.

"You have a daughter that you're neglecting. Speak to her and maybe you guys can have a middle ground."

"Of course not! We bust our humps as parents to get her a man."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want a man!" He yelled. Everyone went silent.

Wayne sighed. "She's just a little girl. You can't just force her to marry. When was the last time you listened to her?"

"We listen to her all the time! She just doesn't have anything good to say." Mr. Everglot retorted.

"I disagree. Maybe if you'd listen to her now… she might surprise you."

He walked to the side to let Victoria talk to her parents. She inhaled.


	5. The Pandorica Will Open

"I don't want to marry. I want to play the piano." She simply said. The father and mother just looked at her in a mad way.

"Please! Just listen…" 

The two looked at their daughter in disgust. The father went up to smack her but she didn't flinch. He was close to smacking her, but didn't.

He put down his paw and sighed. He extended his arms for a hug. She then smiled and hugged him back. The mother then joined.

Everyone smiled. Hutch was on the verge of tears.

"I just get emotional…" Hutch said.

"Oh grow up…" Kate said lightly pushing him.

"We're… sorry. For everything. We'll call off the wedding."

"Oh thank you daddy!" She said excitedly. She then looked at her father and mother. "I love you…"

"We love you too."

"Well, our job is done…" Wayne whispered to the rest. They all then went into the TARDIS.

"Oh, Mr. Smith!" Mr. Everglot asked as Wayne stopped and turned.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." Wayne smiled.

"Call me Wayne…" He said smiling. He then went into the machine and closed the door. There was a whooshing noise as the TARDIS materialized somewhere else.

The family looked at the machine vanish and smiled. "Come one. Let's call off the wedding. And when we're done, I want to hear you play…"

"Oh daddy!" She said with a smile.

Back in the TARDIS, everyone was happy for what they did. Everything was back to normal.

"Wayne that was amazing." Humphrey said to him. "I haven't seen someone talk like that since Aaron."

"Yeah well, I try my best. So… this Aaron fellow meant a lot to you guys?"

"Yeah. He was the one who helped us through dark times." Kate said as she sighed. Wayne smiled.

"You know I met Aaron." He said.

"Yes you told us. He was a jester to your people." Hutch said.

"Well, I was the one who gave him the immortality potion." Everyone looked at him.

"But when there was a hurricane in Jasper, we traveled back in time and saw a scientist give him the bottle."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _They saw a scientist give Aaron a vial. Kate gasped. "So they gave you the potion?"_

 _ **Present:**_

"And guess who was in that suit?" Wayne asked. Everyone gasped.

"So we've seen you before?" Wayne nodded.

"This is amazing!" Humphrey said laughing. "And did you the Pandorica will open?" Wayne's expression changed.

"What?"

"I said did you know we were there?" Humphrey repeated. Wayne stopped for a bit. He shrugged it off.

"Yes I knew. I've been following you guys through your adventures. I wanted Aaron to be safe. He was the best asset we could ever hope for. And do you know what else? I rigged the vial with Time Lord DNA."

"And?" Claudette asked.

"That's the reason he could live so long and regenerate." Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"So that means you can regenerate? Since you're a Time Lord?" Hutch asked. He nodded.

"Wow…" Everyone went in silent awe.

"So, what adventure is next?"

"Let's just go home for a bit. I'm tired." Humphrey said. Everyone agreed. He then set the TARDIS to Jasper and they went off.

 _ **3-1-14 8-9-4-5 2-5-8-9-14-4 20-8-5 14-1-13-5-19 10-15-8-14 19-13-9-20-8 1-14-4 23-1-25-14-5 2-21-20 3-1-14 20 8-9-4-5 6-18-15-13 8-9-19 16-1-19-20**_


End file.
